Girlfriends
by madcynical
Summary: Friendships can be misleading, look at Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale for instance. A hot little one-shot of our two gorgeous girls. Lemonade served, lemons beware. BXR


_Girlfriends_

Friendships can be misleading. Rosalie Hale and I have been friends since first grade. No amount of popularity could keep us apart—and Rose had quite a lot of it. She was model gorgeous, but had a very curvy silhouette. She was charming, smart, brutally honest and (of course) caption of the cheerleading squad. I didn't know a single person who hated her.

And I, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. To Rose's beautiful long blonde curls, I had dark brown straight hair. Her model perfection, to my clumsy 5'5. Her bold and charming whit, compared to my shy awkward nervousness. We were a strange but perfect pair.

I was protected by Rose. I was almost like her 'plus one' in the popular word. Rose was tough, terrifying when angry, and would gladly kick anyone's ass if need be. People knew to be nice to me—for fear of her. It had its perks, but it was hard making friends in the beginning.

We spent nearly every weekend together—we were inseparable. Tonight was no exception. Rose did, however, manage to score us some _Mike's Hard Lemonade_, which mixed things up a bit. We talked and laughed and drank all night, being very cautious of Charlie sleeping across the hall.

We were sitting on my bed, talking and laughing as we finished off the case of _lemonade, _when Rose kissed me. And when she pulled back, she only did so to repeat herself. We'd first fooled around like this when I started talking to Edward a couple months ago. I'd never kissed anyone before, and Rose talked me into letting her teach me a few tricks. Ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

When Edward first kissed me, it was dull and lifeless—like I was kissing my mother. No hot electricity. No sparks of flame. Nothing. The very next day, I worked up the courage to ask Rose to practice with me some more. We spent the whole afternoon making out on my couch.

Her pale-stained lips were so soft and full, and savored every moment of contact on my boring colorless ones. The electricity from her touch wired me awake. My breath caught in my throat, and my body turned hot and weak.

She pulled my bottom lip into her mouth, playfully nibbling and then sucking thoroughly. My breasts felt heavy and aced for attention. And my eyes fell shut when her tongue finally entered my mouth, stroking and licking mine. It was sweet, yet powerful enough to send me falling backwards onto my bed.

Rose's breasts were _huge_ and pressed down onto mine with very little effort. I moaned and arched my back, wanting the feeling to intensify. Our kiss broke apart, and I saw saliva linger on her still perfectly stained lips. She smiled mischievously down at me and took her swollen lower lip in between her teeth for a moment. My heart fluttered at the sight.

Both of us were breathing heavily. My mind was in a daze of unjustifiable desire. Rosalie giggled and sat up, still straddling me, and pulled her tank-top over her head. Her breasts bounced within her neon-pink bra—threatening to fall out. I bit my lip and arched toward her, yearning for anything that she'd give. It was unreal how perfect this was…how much I wanted it…

Rose looked down at my chest before leaning forward to push my t-shit up. I helped with removing it, and she tossed it onto the floor. My bra was boring and white, but had 'push-up' to make my boobs look a little better. Rose worried her bottom lip again, looking me over for a moment, and then leaned down to kiss the upper swells of my breasts.

I gasped and cried out breathlessly, foreign to the feeling. My back arched again, and I found my fingers tangling in her hair. She kissed and nipped, and licked and blew on the soft tops of my breasts, working with one and then switching to the other. My hips rolled shameless on their own accord—unable to find the friction they were looking for.

Rose sat up suddenly, firmly pressing my lower half down onto the bed. Reaching back, she unhooked her bra and dropped it onto the floor with our shirts. Rose pressed her lips together cutely, seductively, and took hold of her breasts, squeezed them, rubbing them together and working them in an aggressive circular motion. A moan fell from her parted lips, and she smiled—twerking her nipples and pulling them lightly.

I licked my lips in an effort to compose myself. Rose giggled and—somehow—flipped us over. I now sat straddling her. She continued to play with her breasts, moaning softly occasionally. "Take off your bra," she ordered. I took a deep breath and complied, unsnapping my bra and tossing it to the floor. Rose bit her lip again and squeezed her tits tightly, making her cry out a bit louder than before.

I watched, breathlessly, and then her hands reached up to grab hold of my arms. I tensed, wondering if she would play with my breasts like she had with hers, but she didn't. She pulled me down quickly so that our breasts meshed together—creating the most amazing feeling. I whined loudly. Rose arched into me, and began moving—rolling upwards to further our pleasure.

I started moving too, sitting up a bit to lighten and enforce pressure. Rose whimpered and moaned, and slipped her hands underneath my shorts to grip and pull on my ass. I starting moving my hips and met my pussy to her thigh—and hers to mine. We were intertwined perfectly, and I felt every inch of her.

"Bella," she whined and found my lips—attacking them as our hips rolled and pushed into each other. I moaned into her opened mouth, attempting an agreeable sound. When she finally pulled away, Rosalie was moaning loudly and completely out of breath. "Bella, sit up." She begged, stopping her movements against me.

I did as I was told, feeling a little dizzy when I pulled away. Rose flipped us back, so that I was on the bed again. She smiled down at me and then fell back on her butt, taking her leggings off as quickly as they would allow her. I sat up but stayed where I was, my chest heaving soundlessly. She sat up and then came back to me in only her matching pink panties.

She was beautiful.

She grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me deeply, rougher than before. I hummed and moaned against her lips. Breaking apart, she pushed me back down onto the bed, making me bounce slightly. She smiled and pulled down my small boy shorts. When I was left in only my panties, Rosalie moved and put her right leg up over my left. She sat right down on me and adjusted my leg in the air.

We were…about to…

I whimpered and moved my hips the moment we made contact—unable to help myself. Rose gasped and moaned higher than before, moving her hips as well. She became more aggressive and desperate by the second, and I followed, rubbing my pussy against her ass as fast as my hips could go.

I was a hot, sweaty, moaning mess…and I loved it…I loved every minute of it…the friction…movement. I was lost in the moment, nothing else mattered. I could've cared less if Charlie heard—I just wanted that orgasm. I wanted that toe curling…wonderful feeling and I wanted to reach it with Rosey riding it with me.

"FUCK!" she spat loudly, humming and moaning as the sweet torment continued on and on. She was close, could tell—I was almost there myself. I bounced myself against the bed desperately, crying out incoherent sounds the entire time. The old bed squeaked miserably—loudly—but it couldn't be helped. I would have done anything to get there—to help Rose get there.

Then suddenly, I had it. "Rose! Rose—Oh God!" I moaned and cried, withering and shaking as pleasure over took me. It went on forever, torturously sweet and wonderful. Rose followed shortly after mine started, whimpering and jerking hard against my thigh. I was covered in her cum. She squirted into her panties and some spilled out and trickled down my leg.

We stilled for a moment, and then Rose fell back onto the bed beside me. I was shaking from aftershock, the last bit my orgasm still lingering. My panties and sheets were drenched, and my hair was a tangled disaster—but I honestly didn't care. I wouldn't have changed a thing. Rose sat back up, once she calmed down, and looked down at my sheets. "Wanna get a shower?"

We had to tip-toe to the bathroom, being hyperaware of Charlie sleeping in the next room. By the time I closed and locked the door, Rose had already turned on the water and stepped inside. I shimmied out of my panties and joined her. I wasn't sure if she had anything in mind when I pulled the curtain shut, but I was hopeful.

Rose slid her hand down over my ass and slipped her wet fingers over my pussy slowly. I gasped and bit my bottom lip to quiet my moans. Her fingers played and pushed apart my lower lips to find my hole, and I heard her moan when she found it, "Oh Baby…"

I fell forward to lean against the shower wall—sticking my ass out for more. I felt her thumb circle over my anus and I squeaked when she applied a little pressure. Rose giggled behind me, and I turned to look at her over my shoulder. Her tits were wet and gorgeous and bounced when she moved. I felt dizzy and breathless again.

I felt her fingers slip up inside me—two maybe—and I let out a long moan, shaking against her hand. She hummed and moaned with me, moving her fingers in all sorts of directions. I gasped and whined, biting my lip in order to keep quiet. I watched her fuck me with her fingers, watched my ass bounce with her movements.

Rose moaned again, moving her fingers faster. "Your little cunt is so greedy," her voice surrounded me, bounced off the walls of the shower and came crashing back into me. I cried out when her fingers tripled their speed, and she slapped my ass for good measure. It was so fucking good. I moaned and whined through it all, bouncing against her hand.

She shook her fingers sideways hard and fast, brushing my clit just right and pushing me over the edge.

"Rose!" I cried, shaking and withering against her hand. Like the one before, pleasure consumed me for what seemed like forever. I jerked and whined loudly when her movements became too much. It had to stop—or I would surely pass out.

I fell to my knees when Rose finally released me, my body was exhausted. When I calmed down, I turned to see Rose sucking on her fingers. She hummed around them and pulled away with a 'pop'. "You taste good, baby girl…" She leaned forward and captured my face in her hands, her blue eyes looking dark and hazy. Then she kissed me, slipping her tongue lazily into my mouth—I tasted myself on her.

She pulled away from me smiling and stood up again. I was now face-to-face with her pussy, which was perfectly waxed and glistening from the shower. Feeling brave, I reached up and rubbed her clit with my thumb—working it in a circle. My fingers curled up inside, and I began fucking her slowly.

Rose gasped and sighed sharply, "Bella…" Her fingers knotted in my hair, and I moaned when she pulled my head back roughly. Her lips were wet, swollen and open slightly as she sighed and moaned. I started moving a bit faster, watching her come undone above me. Her pussy was drenched and made the most delicious squirts and sounds around my fingers. "Bella…" she whimpered my name again, rolling her hips into my hand.

Removing my thumb from her clit, I leaned forward and licked it slowly. Her scent was intoxicating. Rose screamed and shook, biting her lip to keep quiet. I lapped up her juices nosily, enjoying her taste more than my own. I wiggled my tongue in every direction, keeping my eyes locked onto hers, feeling her little clit getting harder and harder by the second. I could tell she was close, and moved my mouth and fingers into overdrive. I fucked her hard and fast and her pussy bounced with joy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God—Yes!" Rose cried loudly above me, squirting in my mouth and all over my face. She moaned and cried miserably through it all, shaking and cursing breathlessly. She fell to the tile floor too, her legs trembling. Water poured down on us both, and when she settled down a bit, I crawled forward and kissed her.

"So, what now?" I asked nervously, my arms wrapped protectively around my legs. We were back on my bed again—fully clothed but still a little wet from our shower. I could see Rose's nipples through her thin tank-top, and it was really distracting.

She smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Guess we'll figure it out together."

I tightened my arms around my legs, thinking about what had happened and what this meant for us. We had crossed over the friendship line. What if this breaks us? What if Rose regrets it tomorrow? What if I can't be okay with just a friendship now? What if I want more…and she doesn't? A million things started racing through my head, so I blurted one by random, "What about Emmett?"

"I'll dump him, if that's what you want," she answered matter-of-factly. It didn't even faze her. I couldn't deny the happiness it brought me, and I tried hard not to smile. "What are you going to do about Lover-Boy?" she shot back.

"We're not together…" I remind her, "but I'll talk to him…"

A long pause filled the room.

"Things are different now," I said next, looking back up at her.

"Yeah, they are. But it's nothing we can't handle." Rose was confident about this, but I felt a little sick. I was the coward to her bravery.

"What about school?"

Rose pressed her pretty lips together irritably. "As much as I'd like to show you off as mine, I won't. I can tell you're not ready. And honestly, I don't think I am either. When I dumb Emmett, no one is going to question it. And when you kick Eddie to the curb, we'll start working on whatever this is." She gestured between us.

I smiled and hugged my legs a little tighter. "Okay," I agreed. This was really happening. Rose wanted to work on it… to see where it'd take us.

Rose smiled next and held out her pinky. "Our little secret,"

I laughed and linked my pinky with hers, "Add it to the pile."

**N/A: Well there you have it, my very first one-shot with Rose and Bella. Now, depending on my feedback, I've considered making it into a full on story. There will be more dialogue and conflict if/when I continue it obviously, but this was just for fun. ^.^ If you liked it, please let me know! **

**& Thank You for Reading!**


End file.
